Dave Forbes
|affiliation = U.S. Secret Service (formerly) Koreans for United Freedom (KUF) |profession = Secret Service agent (formerly) Independent Contractor |status = Deceased |deathcause = Stabbed to death by Mike Banning |actor = Dylan McDermott |film = Olympus Has Fallen |fullname = Dave Forbes |birthplace = United States |deathdate = July 6th, 2013 }} Dave Forbes is a former United States Secret Service agent who now works as an independent contractor for the South Korean Prime Minister Lee's security detail and he is the secondary antagonist in Olympus Has Fallen. In the film, he helped North Korean terrorist Kang Yeonsak and his paramilitary group to take over the White House. Olympus Has Fallen Dave Forbes was a member of the Presidential Detail. Shortly after the death of First Lady Margaret Asher, Forbes resigned from the Secret Service at May 15, 2012 and transferred to the private sector working in security detail for South Korean Prime Minister Lee Tae-Woo. He only reveals a bit of what caused him to go rogue in that he did not vote for President Benjamin Asher and felt like the United States of America was going against everything it once stood for. The disgusted Asher headbutted Forbes for his treachery. During the attack, he is dispatched to kill his old friend, Mike Banning. He runs into Banning, who is unaware that he defected to Kang's organization, and the two of them reminisce briefly on the old days. Mike, still believing that Forbes is on his side, prepares to continue on his infiltration. Forbes unintentionally mentions Kang's name and Banning, realizing that Forbes couldn't know the man's name without being in the bunker with him, deduces that Forbes isn't who he seems to be. Forbes, seeing a gun in Banning's hand, attacks him. The two had a brief fight, but Banning wins and stabs him in the heart. Whilst on the edge of his death, Mike interrogates Forbes and he admits that his own idealistic views of America led him to be sidetracked and, therefore, manipulated by Kang. Banning convinced the regretful traitor to tell Kang on the radio microphone that he killed Banning in order to buy some time to save President Asher, which Forbes did so. Then, deciding to enact one mercy he can give to his old friend, Mike stabbed Forbes in the forehead and killed him. This is also a similar method used in the death of his master, Kang, later in the movie. Background Information and Notes Much like Gibbs from Air Force One, Forbes has been criticized for having no true motivation for his actions. Despite the vague scenario, unlike Gibbs, Forbes does explain that he betrayed his country due to the fact of becoming disgusted with the American policies and finding President Asher's administration to cause more damage to the country than good as well as letting on that he never voted for Asher in the first place due to other unknown reasons. Category:Characters Category:Olympus Has Fallen characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Henchmen Category:Traitors Category:Villains Category:Characters played by Dylan McDermott Category:Killed by protagonist Category:Male characters Category:Federal agents Category:Secret Service